Una noche de Luna Nueva y un príncipe de ¿Rojo?
by Kitsuki Amapola
Summary: Un niña viajara y se encontrara con un mundo de en sueño y asu príncipe azul o ¿Rojo? príncipe arrogante, fastidioso y altanero pero también tierno, protector y sobre todo era él. Su príncipe, su príncipe albino, de rojo y ojos dorados como el Astro Rey.


_Antes que nada, ¡Gracias a todos los que leen mis historias! no saben lo feliz que me hacen  
>Bueno... emmmm, ¿Que decir? Espero que les guste este One-Shot! :)<em>

_Disclaimer:_

_1. Inuyasha y sus personajes **no** me pertenecen, sino que son de **Rumiko Takahashi** (La mejor creadora -a mi criterio- de anime/manga)._

_2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p>El agua cristalina del río fluía rápidamente mientras que una joven de tan solo 18 años apreciaba la noche estrellada como solo se encontraban en el Sengoku.<p>

Ya habían pasado tres años desde su llegada a esta época de guerras civiles, donde no solo se involucraron los hombres si no también demonios, los demonios más malvados que se podrían imaginar, todos se encontraba allí. Pero no se dejen engañar, pues no todos eran malvados, existían aquellos que al menos una pequeñisima parte de su alma no esta condenada al infierno, un gran y perfecto ejemplo sería Sesshomaru Taisho, medio hermano de un hanyô e hijo del gran InuNo Taisho, él protegió a una niña humana -detalle no menor- durante más de dos años y medios, luego decidió que sería mejor para ella si viva en un entorno de humanos, uno menos peligroso al que si seguía con él, pero eso no le impidió visitarla seguido, realmente muy seguido, demostrando que los sentimientos no le eran ajenos.

También existían un especie de "puente" o "mezcla" entre humanos y demonios; Los Hanyô, sangres sucias, híbridos o medios demonios,-como verán tienen una gran variedad de nombres- los cuales eran despreciados por ambas partes. De esta clase se les podría mencionar a una gran cantidad, pero ninguno más importante para esa "niña" que Inuyasha Taisho. Un joven que aparentaba unos, ya, 19 años, de cabellos de un hermoso color platinado, por ojos tiene dos atrapantes lagunas de oro fundido, una nariz respingada, cejas espesas, rostro de ángel y cuerpo de Dios. Todo un pecado.

Junto a él, Sango, una grandiosa exterminadora de demonios, Miroku, un monje libidinoso, Shippô, un alegre Kitsune, y Kirara, una pequeña Mononoke fiel a la exterminadora, viajaron en busca de los fragmentos de la tan preciada Perla de Shikon -la cual es otra historia-.

Ahora, una noche de luna nueva, solamente se encontraban la joven miko del futuro y el hanyô ,que en estos momentos era humano. Cada ves que esto sucedía, Inuyasha, se alejaba del grupo lo cual exasperaba a Kagome.

—Inuyasha— le llamo suavemente —¿Por cuanto tiempo piensas seguir así?— Preguntó decidida a obtener una respuesta o eso reflejaba su posición, se encontraba parada, junto una fogata recién encendida mientras se azaban unos ricos pescados , con los brazos en la cintura en forma de jarra, una expresión muy usada por las madres enojadas.

—Feh!— fue la única respuesta que recibió.

—Inuyasha...— su nombre se poso una ves más en su boca a la ves que suavisaba aun más su voz; ya estaba agotada de estas secuencia repetitiva, no soportaba más la tensión del lugar -que más que seguro se podía cortar con el cuchillo para la manteca-, en verdad la desquisiaba —¿Por qué...?— fue lo único que logro mencionar antes de que un cansado suspiro fuera liberado por sus rosados labios. Sin poder hacer otra cosa se acerco con paso lento hacia él, hasta quedar sentada junto aquella forma humana que duraría solo asta el amanecer, lo cual logro una pequeña estremeción por parte de el Peli-Plateado.

—¿Por qué, qué?— Pronuncio sin interés alguno

—¿Por qué aun te alejas? ¿A caso no te agrada mi compañía? Si es por eso, yo...— su mirar se entristeció con el simple pensamiento de que el no la quisiera

—Tonta!— Aquellos ojos de chocolate puro se abrieron de par en par asemejandose a un plato.

No es que sea la primera vez que la llamaba de aquella forma pero esta tenía algo diferente, era...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un brusco movimiento dejando ambos rostros juntos, solo que con pequeños milímetros separándolos...

—I-nu-ya— Hablo con un dejo de suspiro antes de que sus labios fueran tapados por otro masculinos, labios que reclamaban los suyos como una necesidad, como el mismo aire que necesitaba para respirar.

—Kago-me— dijo, antes de dejar otro casto beso sobre la comisura femenina —Jamás...— ¡Ni siquiera podían respirar como Kami manda! —jamás, escuchaste, jamás me incomodaría tu presencia.— Admitió sin más para volver a besar aquellos casi blanquecinos labios.

Tal vez diga la verdad, tal vez todo sea una mentira, pero de esta ultima no tenía nada... Quien se imaginaria que un niña viajara en el tiempo el mismo día de su cumpleaños número quince y se encontrara con un mundo de en sueño y su príncipe azul o ¿Rojo? Un príncipe arrogante, fastidioso y altanero pero también tierno, protector y sobre todo era él. Su príncipe, su príncipe albino, de rojo y ojos dorados como el Astro Rey...

* * *

><p>Emmm ¿Reviews? (?<p>

Un beso enorme a todos/as!  
>Bso.~<p>

**_~K i t s u k i  
>~A m a p o l a.<em>**


End file.
